


Avenging Justice on Two Earths

by MedievalFashion



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: DC Marvel Crossover, DC comics - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, New 52, Violence, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalFashion/pseuds/MedievalFashion
Summary: After falling through a portal, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman find themselves in New York but not the New York they know. They are confronted by the Avengers, who view them as a threat and hunt them down. Darkseid and Thanos, turn out to be the real threat though so can these two teams work together to stop the two of the most evil beings ever to grace the comic book universes?





	1. The DC Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I wrote this story in 2012 so keep that in mind lol, it was originally posted on Fanfiction.net and it's still there but I thought I would move it over here. I never finished but after looking through my old works, I'm thinking of continuing!! Please tell me if you like or if you want me to finish it. I have 10 chapters to post and I'll be slowly uploading them on here. If you want all 10 chapters now, just message me and I'll send you a link to FF net, because I don't know how to work this site.
> 
> I'll be keeping the original notes I wrote in 2012 with each chapter starting NOW:
> 
> This is crossover story of the Justice League, (Superman, Batman & Wonder Woman) the new 52 versions of them and The Avengers, (Iron Man, Hulk, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor & Black Widow) the movie versions of them.
> 
> I picked these specific versions of them because I thought it would be easier to write about them when they both just became teams. And I thought using the comic book version of 'The Avengers' would become too messy and confusing to write about so yeah bam.
> 
> Oh and this will NOT be a sex/slash story, I may have some mature themes in it but it will only be between characters who are actually together in the comic/movie like Superman and Wonder Woman *wink wink* New 52?
> 
> Enjoy!

"So that's Superman?" a Blackgate Penitentiary guard mumbled as he stared at Batman and Superman, whom were dropping off various intimates that had escaped in the recent breakout.

The criminal known as the Black Mask had caused a massive breakout at the Penitentiary by setting off a bomb so he could release some of his thugs; however, other prisoners were able to slip out as well. Usually, Batman and some of his other allies like Nightwing or Huntress would assist him for an overwhelming job like this occurred but it was a surprised to all of Gotham City when Superman aided him instead.

"For an alien he looks pretty human," his co-worker remarked, cocking his head at them. These two guards were supposed to be processing in the intimates that had been brought back in but instead were standing off to the side, watching their colleagues and these two 'superheroes' do their jobs.

"But he's not very big in person like how he's shown on TV."

"What are you talking about?" his friend hissed back. "Did you see those lasers come out of his eyes?! He's not human at all, he's a freak of nature and it's scary and unnatural."

"I find Batman scarier, his stare could pierce a soul."

"He's not super-natural scary though-

"Are you sure about that?" They both suddenly heard Batman's virile voice say over them, making them freeze in their spots.

"This alien just did your jobs, you could be a little more grateful or maybe talk somewhere he can't hear you," Batman said in a monotone yet chilling tone before he walked away back towards Superman.

"You didn't have to do that," Superman mumbled low, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm used to it."

"Not while you're in my town," Batman stated, walking away towards the exit, leaving the guards to do the rest.

Superman gave Batman a surprised look and then smiled, feeling a little touched that Batman had stuck up for him. Everyone on 'The Justice League' thought Batman was cold, emotionless and even callous but ever since Superman began working with Batman outside the team; he was finding Batman wasn't like that, not all the time anyways. He actually was okay and found himself trusting Batman more than anyone on the team, except for Wonder Woman, of course.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," Superman said, following him out. "If you need help again, you know how to reach me…" He then began floating up into the air when they had exited the Penitentiary. "…I think this took longer than my lunch break allows, Perry is going to kill me."

"Too bad I was thinking we could actually have lunch for once," Batman retorted, almost too casually.

Superman stopped and floated back to the ground in disbelief of what he had just heard. "Wait, are you serious?"

"When am I not serious?"

"Is something wrong with you...because was that just a joke?"

"You coming or not?" Batman asked over his shoulder as he made his way back to his batmobile.

"Ummm…okay!" Superman smiled, widely, even though he knew that Perry was going to kill him for missing so much work but Batman asking him to lunch outside the cape, probably only happened once in a lifetime.

And he was not going to miss out on that.

* * *

 

"So tell me how is it to date an Amazonian warrior?" Bruce asked as Clark sat down in the booth opposite of him with his sandwich.

Bruce had suggested Gotham's best deli restaurant for lunch and now here they were both of them out of costume. The whole thing was very strange to the both of them but Bruce wasn't showing it though, he was actually being very friendly. Clark found it strange and even suspicious but he liked seeing this side of Bruce so much, he didn't question it.

Clark's smile fade into a baffled expression before he chuckled, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you already know about us."

"I have been called 'the world's greatest detective," Bruce winked as he sipped his water.

"I hope you didn't tell anybody on the team though…we just want to keep it on the down low, you know?"

"Sorry, I already told Green Lantern."

Clark hesitated before he let a laugh out since Batman and Green Lantern did not get along at all. "Another joke? I'm really starting to think you have been affected by something."

Bruce only grinned as took a bite of his sandwich.

Clark beamed back, happy to know Bruce did have a sense of humor, even if it was twisted.

"But to answer your question it's going very well with Diana," Clark retorted, cheeks turning slightly pink. "It's just so refreshing to be with someone who get its, you know what I mean? I don't have to hold back with her."

Bruce nodded but not as friendly as before while he continued eating, silently.

"Are we noticeable? You know, when we are with the team, do we act differently than before-

"Yes but that's only because I know but I hope you two won't let this 'relationship' of yours affect the team in any way."

"No, of course not," Clark answered without a second thought as he stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. He looked up back at the menu near the front, deciding on what he should order next since one foot-long sandwich could not fill his Kryptonian appetite.

"I just have a feeling this dating within the team will be our downfall," Bruce muttered so low only someone with super-hearing could hear it.

Clark swallowed his sandwich down hard since the comment Bruce just made hit a nerve. He then hissed back, "Is this why you wanted to have 'lunch' with me? To lecture me about how me and Diana's relationship is going hurt the team?"

"Yes and no," Bruce said simply, setting his napkin on the table from his lap since he was finished eating. He didn't break eye contact with Clark, which angered Clark even more.

"You know, Bruce I thought you were actually showing some emotion for once and just wanted to get to know me without any ulterior motives," Clark sneered as he stood up and grabbed his coat. "But obviously I was wrong. You maybe able to think like a villain with your cold calculating ways but sometimes I think you actually are one-

"Quiet," Bruce interrupted since his attention was caught by a sudden news flash that appeared on the restaurant's TV.

Clark turned around and to his horror, saw Darkseid coming out of a boom tube portal in Metropolis before using his omega beams to destroy a building. There was no sound coming out of the TV since it had subtitles on instead but Superman didn't need to read the subtitles when Darkseid screamed, "Where's Superman!?"

Clark looked back at Bruce but he was already gone.

* * *

 

"Bruce, Bruce?" Superman said through the communicator as he flew to Metropolis. "I want to apologize about earlier. I just-

"Not now," Batman snapped back. "We have bigger problems, I can't get a hold of anybody, its like the whole team disappeared off the planet. I can't even get a hold of Cyborg who is practically a walking cellphone tower."

"What? No one?" Superman repeated as stopped at the outskirts of Metropolis. That was weird.

Batman's batwing flew right past him into the heart of the city. "No one, Kent, it's the just the two of us."

"Shit," Superman murmured low so that Batman couldn't hear him but he heard him anyway. Clark usually never cursed since his parents are taught him better than that but he knew they were in deep trouble since he last time Darkseid came, he managed to defeat the whole Justice League. So he knew Batman and him couldn't possibly take down Darkseid alone.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Batman reassured him on the communicator, pulling Superman out of his thoughts.

"You mind telling me?" Superman asked as he flew towards the chaos Darkseid was creating.

"Just give him everything you got and I'll do the rest."

"What? What does that mean? Don't leave me in the dark, Bruce-

"SUPERMAN!" Clark suddenly heard Darkseid bellow at him before Superman was pushed back from Darkseid jumping in front of him. The impact of Darkseid's jump left a giant crater in the middle of the street and the batwing was no where in sight, which worried Superman.

"Surrender yourself to me or I will destroy this pathetic planet," Darkseid commanded in a surprisingly gentle voice as he floated up to Superman's level.

"What do you want with me? Why do you want me?" Superman asked, out of curiosity since he had never seen or heard of Darkseid before the day he came and the Justice League first fought against him. He didn't understand what this eight-foot tall, stoned face being with awesome powers would want with him.

"Because you belong to me," Darkseid simply stated like that was the obvious answer, eyes glowing red. "And I am your master."

"We'll see about that!" Superman yelled before lunging himself at him, deciding to go along with Batman's instructions. He went to punch Darkseid in the face but Darkseid instead flew aside and knocked Superman down into the ground before zooming down to kick Superman further into the ground.

However, Superman flew out of the crater he had created from the impact and was able to avoid his attack. Darkseid though, grabbed him by his cape as he flew by and slam him back into the ground and stepped on his chest as he pushed down hard, knocking the wind out of him.

"You do not stand a chance against me, Kryptonian-

Darkseid let an abrupt grunt out when Superman fired his heat vision lasers at Darkseid's head. He jerked backwards in pain as Superman dove at him and punch him across the face as many times he could before Darkseid threw him off into a building.

"You like to tell me that plan of yours yet?" Superman huffed through the communicator to Batman, pushing himself out the rubble.

"You're doing good, just keep him busy for a little longer."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one fighting him-

Superman didn't get to finish his sentence since Darkseid bolted in the building and picked up Superman by the throat before backhanding him in the face, repeatedly.

"Just hold on, Kent," Batman said to himself as he circled around the bank building, waiting for the moment to execute his plan. He actually wanted Superman to lose the battle so when Darkseid opened the boomtube portal, he could blast Darkseid away into with some special missiles of his making before pulling out Superman with some cables.

Superman stop struggling against Darkseid as he went limp in his grip since he couldn't take anymore of his hits, they felt like solid concrete hitting his face over and over again.

Darkseid smirked at him before he threw Superman's half-conscious body over his shoulder and took out a motherbox from his belt. He then opened the boomtube portal as pink wormhole swirled into sight.

Batman looked down at the scene from the Batwing as he readied his missiles and cable shots but stopped when he saw a figure with a sword slash Darkseid across the chest in lighting speed. Darkseid stumbled back and dropped Superman's body as he avoided another swipe of the sword.

_Dammit, Diana._

"You aren't taking him anywhere!" Wonder Woman yelled, loudly at him before hurling her sword at him. He blocked the sword from hitting him in the chest but it lodge itself in his arm since he put it up to block it. He grunted and said something in a different language as he pried the sword out of his arm.

"Diana you made it," Superman smiled, weakly as he pushed himself up.

"You think I would miss this?" Wonder Woman smirked before picking up a piece of rubble and flinging it at Darkseid who wasn't able to block it in time. The force of the impact threw Darkseid backwards into a few walls.

"Are you okay?" Wonder Woman asked, zooming over to Superman to help him up.

"I just need a minute to heal," he reassured her, giving her a toothy grin. "I'm just glad you're here…I missed you."

"Me too."

They both smiled at each other and were about to kiss when Batman yelled through their communicators, "Clark! Diana! Get Darkseid near the portal so I can blast him in."

"Is that what you were planning, for me to beaten half to death just so he would open the boom tube portal and you could blast him in?" Superman growled, annoyed. "I could have-

"We can't defeat him-

"Don't be so sure about that Batman," Wonder Woman interrupted, picking up her fallen sword and leaping towards where Darkseid had been thrown.

Wonder Woman was thrown back though when flash of Darkseid's omega beams burst through the walls. He then jumped at her and got her into a choke hold before rumbling, "Superman surrender yourself to me or she will die."

"No! Don't do it!" Wonder Woman choked out, face turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"No stop let her go!" Superman yelled in a panic, flying over to him. "I'll-

"Clark, stop he's just baiting you!" Batman shouted, loudly in Superman's ear through the earpiece. "Just think for a second."

Superman ignored him as he landed in front of Darkseid whom loosened his grip on Wonder Woman because one more squeeze would have crushed her throat.

"Clark, this is exactly what I was talking about you can't let your feelings-

"Bruce, shut up!" Superman snapped, viciously as his eyes glowed red before hissing at Darkseid, "Darkseid. I'll go with you if you let her go."

Darkseid said nothing but grinned, widely before leaping backwards in boomtube portal.

"Diana!" Superman cried, flying in after them.

"Clark, you idiot!" Batman growled as he shot a cable at Superman so he could drag him out.

Superman didn't answer and Batman wasn't sure if the cable had even wrapped around Superman but it appeared so since Batman's plane was suddenly dragged into the portal after Superman. Batman tried releasing the cable but it was too late, he was sucked inside the portal as well before everything went black.


	2. Enter the Marvel Universe

"We are leaving right now, sir," Agent Natasha Romanoff informed Nick Fury through his bluetooth earpiece.

"Have there been any problems?" Nick Fury asked as he held up his hand to stop Agent Maria Hill when she approached him on his platform. Fury just wanted to make sure everything was going according to plan since Black Widow, Dr. Erik Selvig and the rest of 'The Avengers' were all about to meet up in Central Park to supervise and bid Thor farewell before he went back to Asgard with Loki and the tesseract.

"No, sir. I'm pretty confident that Loki won't try anything, especially with Banner around him."

"Good, I'll make sure no one inferences," Nick Fury responded back before turning to Agent Maria Hill, who was giving him a look.

"Yes Agent Hill, is there something on your mind?"

"Even though, the council made a 'stupid-ass decision' as quoted from you," she began, slightly smiling. "But shouldn't we inform them about Thor taking the tesseract and Loki back to Asgard?"

"No," Nick answered, solemnly. "They lost that right after they tried to blow up Manhattan and Loki is an Asgardian so he will faced justice from his own people.

"Whatever you feel is best, sir."

"But from what I have read in Norse Mythology, Asgardian court systems are a little harsher than ours."

Agent Hill smirked at him before walking down the platform steps back to her station but her smile faded though, when she suddenly saw a news report on one of the screens on the helicarrier.

"Uh Nick!" Agent Maria yelled, urgently. "Look!"

As Nick Fury turned around towards the screens, to his horror and annoyance, he saw a pink swirling portal appear in the middle of Manhattan as the reporter on news channel screamed, frantically, "-it looks like another portal from which the aliens from before came through! Another invasion is happening! I repeat another invasion is happening-

The reporter stop talking and screamed bloody murder when a large eight-foot tall being, who almost looked like he was made out stone, fell out of the portal. The cameras shook violently from the impact of his fall but zoomed in to reveal that the alien being was holding, what looked like to be a female human in his arms. But before the stone face being, could collect himself and stand up, the women flew out of his grip into the sky above him.

"Zoom in!" the reporter urged the cameraman, who immediately complied as they focused the camera on the mysterious woman.

The woman was visually appealing in every way with her long flowing black hair, ruby red lips and bright blue eyes but no one could take their eyes off her revealing costume she was wearing. Her outfit was basically a bathing suit yet had an armor look to it since it was made out of leather and some parts of it metal. But even though she looked human, it was evident she wasn't since she was defying gravity as she floated in the air and pulled out a golden lasso from her metal belt.

She then swung the rope and tried throwing it around the alien's throat, who finally stood up but the alien grabbed the rope and yanked on it, pulling her down towards him. He then violently punched her into the ground before stomping on her, making a giant crater in the road.

The reporter and everyone on the helicarrier watched in silence as the alien's eyes began to glow bright red, looking like he was about to deliver the death blow when unexpectedly, a man dressed in blue suddenly flew out of the portal and tackled the alien.

The man looked human as well but he obviously wasn't one either as he plummeted the alien into the ground in unnatural speed. The man in blue was clearly upset by what the alien had done to the woman since he gave the alien a brutal beating before releasing beams of heat lasers from his eyes at him.

He was nothing even S.H.I.E.L.D or Nick Fury had seen or dealt with before.

"Let's get closer," the reporter whispered to the cameraman.

"No fucking way, man!"

However, the alien suddenly got the upper hand when he grabbed the man's red cape and slammed him into the ground. He then released similar heat lasers out of his eyes but his seemed to be more powerful since it blasted the man into a building, knocking him out cold.

The alien then calmly, looking like he was savoring his victory, walked over to the building and picked up the man like he was a rag doll before making his way back to the portal.

"The alien looks like he only wanted that man," the reporter said, breathlessly. "Well I hope that's all he wanted because I don't know if even 'The Avengers' could take him on. Where are they by the way?!"

The alien was about to step inside the portal when a strange black jet came whirling out the portal and hit him straight on. It sent the alien sprawling backwards, while the jet plane skidded across the ground before coming to a halt.

The alien growled in annoyance and released his heat lasers from his eyes at the jet when a man dressed in all black suddenly jumped out of it before the jet blew up. The man rolled on the pavement but jumped back up and ran towards the man in blue, who lay next to the portal when Darkseid dropped him.

But before the man in black could reach him, the alien backhanded him into a building and when the man didn't re-emerge from the building, the alien picked the man in blue again and walked into the portal without a second glance.

"You're not going anywhere with him!" the woman suddenly screamed so loud, the camera was actually able to pick it up. The alien then was dragged back through the portal since the woman was able to get her golden lasso around his mid-section.

"Agent Romanoff," Nick Fury said calling her back, tearing his 'eye' away from the screens even though, he didn't want to look away. "Have you all left yet-

"We are already on our way, sir."

* * *

 

"I'm getting sick of this, giant!" Wonder Woman yelled at Darkseid, pulling her lasso as hard as she could.

"As am I!" Darkseid bellowed as he dropped Superman's body again and abruptly charged at her. Wonder Woman jumped off the ground and avoided his attack but let go of her lasso. Unfortunately though, Darkseid used her lasso against her when he pulled it off him and caught her with it. He then yanked her towards the ground before grabbing her throat in a tight grip. His eyes turned red as he was about to release his omega beams at her but stopped.

"Actually you could be useful to me," Darkseid commented, thoughtfully. "I could make you one of my furies since you have proven yourself to be a mighty warrior-

"I'd rather die then serve you!" Wonder Woman spat out with her last breath before she passed out from his death grip.

"Well if you prefer that," Darkseid sneered, eyes glowing red again.

"Darkseid," a commanding voice suddenly said behind him.

Darkseid turned around to find the voice belonged to Batman, who was holding a knife to Superman's throat but was also holding a glowing green rock, kryptonite, in his other hand. Superman was still unconscious but he was trembling and sweating, profusely from the kryptonite.

"If you don't leave, I'll kill him," Batman threatened, thrusting the knife against Superman's throat.

"You're bluffing," Darkseid retorted, dully. "I'll kill her-

"You are planning to kill her and me anyway. And so I'm going to make sure you don't get what you want then."

Darkseid glared at Batman, he was obviously seething but calmly, responded, "The Kryptonian is already mine but you though have just sentenced yourself to a long and painful death."

"You're threats are empty to me, Darkseid," Batman stated, impassively. "I could care less about my life because I would rather be dead then let you turn him into your own personal weapon to wreak havoc in the universe." Batman then without warning began cutting into Superman's throat, which woke Superman up as he let out a yelp. His eye's fluttered around his head and he was about to lose consciousness again as blood rushed rapidly down from his throat.

Darkseid's eyes widened in shock since he didn't think Batman would actually go through with his threat but he then smiled, widely before retorting, "Well played."

Batman stopped abruptly but didn't put the kryptonite away as he watched Darkseid, waiting for his next move. Superman choked and held his throat in confusion as he stared at Batman then Darkseid.

Darksied continued to grin at him as he walked up to Batman, who stood his ground in front of Superman.

"Have the Kryptonian or the Amazon taken that gamble they would have lost, they do not have strength of character to kill their own comrades," Darkseid stated, smugly. "But you, a human? You kill your own kind to win battles, admirable quality. I will leave but do not think that I will not return because you have only won the battle, not the war." He then walked towards the portal and entered it before it dissolved into nothing.

After Darkseid finally left, Batman then quickly put the kryptonite back in his belt and helped Superman up, who pushed him away, slightly.

"I know I should be mad at you," Superman coughed as he rubbed his throat that had already healed. "But good thinking."

"I was half-expecting you to punch me into the ground," Batman admitted, uneasily.

Superman grinned at him since he had never seen Batman nervous. "I would never do that-

"I would," they heard Diana say as she made her way over to them. She had woken up during Batman's bargain with Darkseid and it made her livid.

"He may not be mad at you but I am," she growled before abruptly grabbing Batman by his throat and holding him up in the air.

Batman didn't struggle against her until Superman pulled them apart and cried, "Diana! Stop, what are you doing!?"

"If you ever try to hurt him again I'll kill you!" Wonder Woman yelled at Batman as Superman held her back. "And I can't believe you carry kryptonite with you, what is wrong with you-

"If you were a true warrior, you would agree with that was the only way to get rid of Darkseid and save our lives but you are letting your personally feelings-

"HOW DARE YOU!" Wonder Woman roared, angrily almost escaping Superman's grip. She was about to go off on Batman some more when suddenly a swarm of black SUV's surrounded them and a jet with huge guns swooped out of the sky and pointed all of it's weapons at them.

A woman's voice then boomed from the jet as she commanded, "Get on the ground now, you are all under arrest."

"I would do as lady says," a man dressed like an American flag told them when he stepped in front of the black SUVs.

Batman and Superman gave each other you-got-to-be-kidding-me looks.


	3. What are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was note I left before chapter three on FF net: "Yes, yes I know I took forever to update but did any of you guys read Justice League # 14 where Batman creeps on Superman and Wonder Woman while they are making out?
> 
> Classic Batman XD"
> 
> God I don't even remember that now but yeah that sounds like Batman lol

"Dids on bringing the swimsuit model in!" Iron Man announced over the shared communicator as he flew over to the scene where Captain American was confronting the mysterious visitors.

"Stark not now," Black Widow hissed, irritably.

"Do I sense a tone of jealously, Agent Romanoff?" Iron Man grinned, trying to get a rise out of her as he flew over in front of the quinjet. "Are you worried you now have competition since you're not the only one with a tight fitting outfit anymore?"

Black Widow gave him a stern and dismissive look through the windshield but Hawkeye, who sat next to her, gave Iron Man a small smile but then frowned like he was annoyed with him too when Black Widow glared at him too.

"Stark, will you stop fooling around!?" Captain America also hissed but with a touch of an uneasiness in his voice. He was little nervous about approaching these strange beings since he had never seen anything like them before. Even though, a few days ago he just fought a bunch of aliens he thought never existed before either.

They all were dressed very oddly but Stever knew he couldn't criticize since he, himself was wearing a kind of ridiculous outfit as well. He did find himself wondering what the large 'S' on the man in blue's chest meant, while he decided the man in black was the most intimidating out of all of them since the mask of his almost gave him a demon-like appearance. Though, none of them had moved from where they were surrounded so that gave Captain America some reassurance that maybe they would cooperate. But they were all quietly discussing something among themselves and Captain America was able to hear a few snippets of their conversation as he moved closer towards them.

"Do you think Trevor outed us?" the man in blue whispered to his comrades.

"He would never do that!" the woman hissed, sounding beyond offended. "He maybe mad at me but he would never-

"I don't think they're the government," the man in black suddenly interjected. "But I don't have time for this, I'm late for a meeting. You two can handle this boy scout."

The woman gave the man in black a really pissed off look but the man paid no attention to her as he pulled out some kind of gadget from his belt and pointed it towards a nearby building up above.

"No wait! Sir!" Captain America began saying before the man abruptly shot a cable at the building's rooftop and zoomed up there. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents hiding behind the SUV's got nervous and started firing their guns at the man as he flew up towards the rooftop. They missed him though and instead hit the man in blue when he flew up to cover his friend.

Captain America ordered them to stop but they already did since they were all looking at the man in blue in awe since the bullets had merely bounced off him like they were bugs.

"Holy shit," Iron Man retorted as began to fly down to help Captain America out.

"Stark, go after him!" Black Widow abruptly ordered, fiercely, referring to the man in black. "We're calling in Thor for this!"

Thor had stayed back with Banner to guard Loki and the tesseract.

Iron Man groaned since he rather engaged the woman but flew towards the rooftop where the man in black had disappeared on.

"Why are you shooting at us?!" the man in blue hissed as he got in Captain America's face. "Who are you? What grounds do you have for arresting us?"

"If the government has a problem with us, you can just tell us! You don't have to attack us!" the woman also snapped.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Hawkeye mumbled in Captain America's earpiece.

"Ma'am, Sir, I apologize they just got scared," Captain America tried to explain. "I am Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America and I'm with the S.H.I.E.L.D., Strategic Homeland Intervention Logistics Division-

"What?!" they both said at the same time.

"We just need you to come in with us-

"We aren't going anywhere with you!" the man declared, eyeing the rooftop where he saw Iron Man confronting the other man. "One of your men is attacking Batman!"

"Batman? Seriously?" Hawkeye snorted until he was sshhed by Black Widow.

"Well I'm sure Iron Man didn't attack without reason, we don't want any trouble."

"Too late for that," Hawkeye mumbled when the sky suddenly turned gray and lighting struck as Thor slammed down into the ground in front of them, stunning the man and woman backwards. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents that had created a circle around them, back up to their SUV's and got in, driving away since they knew a big fight was about to happen.

"You will do as we say if you do not wish to be harmed!" Thor growled, jabbing Mjölnir at the man and woman in a threatening manner.

"Umm, Thor-

"I am in no mood for this and I will put down the both of you if you threaten the safety of this planet."

"Oh you're in no mood for this?" sneered the woman, approaching him.

"Aye, woman," Thor hissed down in condescending tone.

"Well neither am I!" she yelled, angrily before throwing a punch at his face and hitting him so hard, it sent him crashing into a building.

Steve opened his mouth in shock at her might and caught a glance at the man in blue, who just grinned in approval.

Thor pushed himself out of the rubble, too stunned to even notice the woman was coming at him again with another strike of blows since he was not expecting this kind of power from what he thought was a human woman.

"Wow," Steve whistled. "What a punch."

"My punch has the same effect," the man in blue told him. "So I suggest you don't make me do that to you too."

"Well so much for talking it out," Hawkeye commented to Black Widow.

* * *

 

"Where do you think you're going?" Iron Man asked when he flew in front of the man in black, who was about to jump off to the next rooftop over.

The man said nothing as he backed up.

"I would suggest freezing," Iron Man threatened him, showing off his repulsor beams.

The man stopped walking backwards, looking like he was going follow Iron Man's orders.

"Good," Iron Man said, landing on the roof in front of him. He then cued Jarvis to scan the man over to see if he was armed with anything and to find out more about him.

"Do you mind me asking, what you're supposed to be?" Iron Man asked, letting Jarvis scan the man over through his suit. "Are you supposed to be a bat or a cat? Hmm…no no, you can't be a cat, you don't have whiskers."

"What are you supposed to be?" the man asked in return in a low rough voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm Iron Man."

"I have never heard of you."

"Well then you're clearly from another planet-

"Sir," Jarvis interrupted him. "The suit he is wearing is composed out of Kevlar, while a small percentage of it is made out of titanium so it's bullet-proof and resistant to explosions, impacts, and falls. Brass knuckles are sewn into his gloves and they are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches same with his boots."

"Hm…that doesn't exactly sound alien but does sounds expensive, what else did you find? Can you see who is underneath the mask?"

"No, I could not sir, since his mask is lined by lead and the belt around his waist is also shielded by lead but it is pretty evident sir, that various kind of weapons are stored in it."

"Interesting…" he mumbled before saying to the man in black. "But seriously who are you? You are the only one who seems the most human out of your friends, power-wise of course."

"I'm Batman," he said before throwing down a smoke bomb on the ground. He had taken it out from his belt behind his back when Iron Man had been distracted by Jarvis's information.

"Aww dammit," Iron Man cursed, turning on his heat vision to see through the smoke but then scoffed, "Do you really think that's going to stop me, Bat-boy?" Though as he scanned the area for 'The Batman' he couldn't find him anywhere, it was like he had disappeared.

"This is so embarrassing Jarvis, how could I lose a guy wearing a Bat costume-

He then let a surprised yelped when he felt an electric shock hit him from behind and the screens in his suit began to static. He then realized he was losing control of his systems as Jarvis's voice cried, "Sir, he's hacking my mainframe!"

Batman had place a bug on his back to interfere with his suit before it finally died and all his communications were cut off.

"How, how did you do that?!" Iron Man growled as he tried to hit Batman away but only hit the air. "No one can hack my systems, no one!"

"Anything created by man contains an error," Batman stated, dully in a tone like he found Iron Man incompetent.

"Oh is that so?" Iron Man snarled before swinging a powerful blow at his head but Batman simply stepped aside and knife-hand strike his arm down.

Iron Man held back a yelp since that blow had broken through his armor and broken his fore arm. He looked at Batman, dumbfounded, almost immune to the pain but threw another punch at him with his other fist to which Batman blocked and roundhouse kicked him over onto his back.

"You don't have any formal training do you?" Batman asked, emotionless. "Without your tech, you're useless."

"You are really starting to get on my nerves, Bat-boy!" Iron Man yelled at him since that had hit a nerve. He tried lunging at him but Batman slammed a foot down on his chest, keeping him in place.

"Now you're going to answer some questions quickly and correctly if you don't want anymore broken bones."

"You are unnecessarily dramatic, Bat-boy..." Iron Man gritted.

* * *

 

"I don't want to fight you," Captain America told Superman. "From what I have seen, I wouldn't stand a chance against you."

"Then tell your men to call off their attack!"

"Will your friends cooperate then?"

"Cooperate? Cooperate with what? We didn't do anything! We were protecting-

"You didn't do anything?! You and your friends come here and destroy half the city-

"Seriously, is that what your agency is worried about, property damage?! Worse things would have happened if we didn't get rid of Darkseid."

"You mean that other alien?"

"Yes, do you not remember what happened the last time he came here?"

"Wait…what? I have no idea what-

"Call your man off now!" Superman sneered, deciding he was done with this conversation since it was going nowhere and flew off towards Thor and Wonder Woman's fight.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Captain America yelled as he threw his shield at Superman's head. It hit Superman's head, he turned with an irritated look on his face and zoomed back right towards Captain America. That was a mistake.

* * *

 

"You are a most worthy opponent," Thor told the woman as she blocked another blow from his hammer with her silver bracelets. He couldn't help but be impressed with her, she knew what she was doing and it was pretty evident that she had been in many battles before. "Who are you?"

"I'm known as Wonder Woman," she smiled, thinking the same thing about him. He had the strength of an Olympia God and his skills matched Ares in the art of battle but there was something about him she could relate to, like he was almost cut from the same cloth as her. Though, she did find him ignorant and sexist just like any other man since he had underestimated her to be a weak woman. "Who are you?"

"Thor Son of Odin."

The name seemed familiar to her but she shook it off when she was able to get her lasso around his hammer, which was the thing that was keeping her at bay the whole fight.

"Ha! Pull all you like! My hammer will not leave my hand-

He abruptly stopped talking when the hammer was suddenly yanked out of his hands and she caught it. His blue eyes widened in shock as he his mouth slightly opened in awe. Who was this woman?

"You were saying?" she smirked, waving his hammer around.

He gave her confused looked but didn't say anything as he charged at her. She hit him aside though with his own hammer, knocking him into a building as lighting shot out of it.

When he didn't re-emerge from the building, Wonder Woman flew over to where she found Superman and Captain America going at it and she noticed the jet above them abruptly left.

"Your shield won't protect you forever, Captain, " Superman told him, sounding bored as Captain America blocked another blow from him. "I could bend it half if I wanted to-

Superman though was cut off when Captain America hit in the chin with the shield and smiled, "Okay prove it then."

"Cute," Superman retorted, eyes turning red since he was planning to melt the shield right from Captain America's hands. He didn't get the chance to since Wonder Woman suddenly threw the hammer at Captain America, who tried to block it with his shield but it still knocked him over and unconscious.

"Hey! I was going to do that!"

"Too slow," she jested, flying over next to him and as the hammer came back to her.

"Hey, where did you get that hammer?"

"From Thor," she answered, holding it up. "I like it, I think I'm going to keep it."

"Thor? Thor...that name sounds familiar. Like God of Thunder, Thor from Norse Mythology?" Superman asked, remembering forgotten memories of studying mythology in grade school.

"Well, he's no God I can tell you that," Wonder Woman snorted, twirling the hammer around.

"Superman, Superman do you copy?" he suddenly heard Batman say in his earpiece.

"Yes, where are you?" Superman answered, looking around.

"I'm still on the rooftop-

He stopped talking when the quinjet from before came back and dropped off what looked like a man from it before the man suddenly morphed into a giant green monster. It slammed down on the ground in front of them, creating a small earthquake before it screamed, "HULK, SMASH FLYING MAN AND WOMAN!"

* * *

 

"What is the date of today?" Batman asked, ignoring Iron Man's endless remarks and comments.

"What? Did you hit your head or something-

"What is the goddamn date?!" Batman snapped, stomping down on his armored chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Okay, calm down," Iron Man grunted. "It's {insert whatever the date is today}."

Batman blinked his eyes in confusion but didn't say anything. He had thought that maybe him, Superman and Wonder Woman had been sent to a different time period through the portal but that theory had been proven wrong since the dates matched up so he now considered they were possibly on a different earth.

"Are you from the future?" Iron Man asked, staring up at him. "Is this what is happening?"

Batman paid him no attention before touching the side of his head, tapping his earpiece before saying, "Superman? Superman, do you copy?"

"Superman?" Iron Man mumbled in the background. "Seriously? Did you guys pick your names out from a cereal box?"

"I'm still on the rooftop-

He stopped talking when the ground unexpectedly shook and Batman could feel the building shake underneath him to the point where he almost lost his balance. He then walked over to the edge of the roof and saw a big green monster scream at Superman and Wonder Woman before charging at them.

"Oh, you and your friends are screwed now," Iron Man grinned, wickedly.

"What is it?" Batman asked, turning around but was met with a hard blow to the head from Iron Man, who was able to get up and sneak behind Batman undetected, taking advantage of the green distraction. Batman fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Who's useless now?" Iron Man jeered before signaling Black Widow and Hawkeye's quinjet to pick them up.


	4. HULK SMASH!

Before Superman or Wonder Woman could even digest what stood before them, the creature charged at them in a full speed. Wonder Woman flew out of the way just in time but Superman was not as lucky because when he tried to fly away Hulk caught hold of his cape and slammed him down into the ground.

"HULK SMASH!" the creature screamed as he began pounding Superman further into the ground.

"Get off him!" Wonder Woman cried, throwing Mjölnir at the beast. The hammer hit Hulk in the face and sent him sprawling a few feet away. The hammer then went flying back into her hands before she went over to help Superman out of the hole in the ground.

"Superman, are you okay?"

"Uhhh…I feel like I just fought a few rounds with Darkseid…" Superman groaned, rubbing his head. "I think it's time I get rid of the cape-

"HULK HATES THAT HAMMER!" Hulk suddenly screamed over them and lunged at them again but Wonder Woman grabbed Superman by the arm and pulled him up out the way. She dropped him off on top the roof where Batman had disappeared on earlier and flew back down, throwing the hammer back at Hulk.

However, Mjölnir didn't hit the Hulk but instead flew in another direction into the hands of Thor, who then summoned lighting and directed it at her.

Wonder Woman tried to shield herself with her bracelets but it wasn't enough to protect her from the massive lighting blast. It threw her backwards across the street, she stumbled to stand up right.

"I'll take care of the Wonder Woman, you get him," Thor told Hulk before flying off after her. Hulk snorted at Thor, annoyed since he didn't like being ordered by the puny blonde man but he jumped up towards the building anyways where he saw the woman had drop the man off. He only got half way up the building though before Superman zoomed down and tackled him.

"You caught me off guard," Superman growled as he punched him across the face. "But that won't happen again!" He then slammed him down on the ground and threw a few more punches at him.

However, Hulk grabbed his fist in a crushing grip before head-butting him away. "HULK DON'T NEED YOU OFF GUARD! HULK THE STRONGEST!"

Superman only glared at him but then abruptly disappeared using his super speed and began running around Hulk as fast as he could, trying to create a tornado.

Hulk looked around confused but found himself trying to hold onto the ground as the winds began picking him. Eventually, he couldn't hold anymore and was thrown around in the tornado. Superman then began punching him around over his body in lighting speed before grabbing a hold of him and throwing Hulk with all his strength.

Hulk's body went flying in such a fast speed, S.H.I.E.L.D. lost sight of where he went on their computers.

Superman wiped his forehead, feeling a little wearied but went flying off again when he noticed Thor flying away with Wonder Woman over his shoulder.

"Let her go now and I won't do to you want I just did to your green friend!" Superman threatened as he gained on him.

Thor didn't response and Superman got right on his tail and was about to grab him when suddenly he was blasted away by some kind of ray and Iron Man showed up right in front of him.

"Don't worry, he'll come back for you later," Iron Man smiled, positioning his Repulsor Rays at him. He had gotten his suit back online and decided to go back into battle even with his broken arm after the Batman had been brought to a secure S.H.I. . location.

"Where is he taking her and where is Batman?! Superman yelled, eyes turning red as he also x-rayed him. "And if try blasting me again, I'll crush you like a tin can."

"At a shield facility," Iron Man answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Where you'll be joining them shortly."

Superman grabbed Iron Man by the throat in a super speed motion and growled, "You will take me to it now if you don't want your other arm broken!"

"I'll take my chances," Iron Man retorted before firing his chest unibeam at Superman. It blasted Superman away and before he could recover an arrow was shot at him, which turned into a net and encased him. Superman then yelled out when the net electrode him as well.

"I was wondering what you guys were doing," Iron Man commented as the quinjet flew by him with Hawkeye standing in the open back of it.

Superman gritted his teeth in irritation and broke out the net before firing his heat lasers from his eyes at the quinjet, hitting one of the wings. The quinjet spiraled down towards the ground, uncontrollably and Iron Man went after it but Superman fired his lasers at him as well, burring a part of his shoulder armor off. Superman then caught him again and tore off his chest piece as he snarled, "Take me to them now!"

"Didn't you hear me before? You'll be there with them soon," Iron Man grunted, looking at something behind him. Superman noticed and turned around to see what he was looking at but a bolt of lighting hit him before he could see it was Thor. The lighting also hit Iron Man but Superman got the worse of it since he lost consciousness and fell towards the ground.

Thor caught Superman in mid-air, while Iron Man clumsily flew over to the crash site of the quinjet, feeling faint himself. Black Widow and Hawkeye had gotten out okay since Captain America had pulled them out the wreckage.

"Where the hell have you been, Rogers, taking a nap?" Iron Man rumbled, sullenly since he just realized the full extent of his injuries. He was going to be sore for days.

"Stark, don't even start-

"Enough!" Thor thundered as he came down with Superman over his shoulder. "The day has been won, let us not fight among ourselves."

"I wouldn't start celebrating yet," they all heard Superman whispered before he kicked Thor away. He then took a big gulp of air and froze Thor in place with his ice breath.

"Well shit," Iron Man sighed, not believing his eyes. "Did he just -

"If you all are finished now," Superman bellowed, floating above them. "I would appreciate it if one of you showed me where you have taken my friends."

"Well since you asked so nicely how could we refuse?" Iron Man retorted, sarcastically. He looked around at everyone with a gleam in his eyes then solemnly added, "But we came here to neutralize you and your friends and that's what we are going to do." Captain America then threw his shield at him before Black Widow shot her guns at him and Hawkeye shot exploding arrows at him. It created enough of a distraction for Iron Man to then use his lasers to unfreeze Thor.

Yet, the objects thrown at Superman didn't even faze him as he simply used his super breath to blow them away along with the people who were propelling them at him. But before he could stop Iron Man from unfreezing Thor, Hulk suddenly jumped out of nowhere and tackled him into the ground.

"You again!" Superman growled, trying to block the beast's rampaging blows. "I should have sent you to the-

Hulk picked up Superman's body and began slamming it around on the ground just like he did with Loki but this time it was much more violent. He threw Superman into the ground and before Superman could recover from Hulk's brutal assault, Thor summoned the biggest lighting bolt the Avengers have ever seen and directed it straight at the man. 

"What the hell?" Iron Man whispered when the man managed to stand up even from all that. He was swaying around a bit but this 'Superman' was not backing down. However, the Hulk punched hard in the head from behind finally finally knocking the man out.

* * *

 

"Sir, the council wants to talk to you," Agent Hill told Nick Fury through via video cam. Agent Hill was still on helicarrier and was put in charge, while Nick Fury and a large chunk of Shield's best interrogators went with him to a secure secret base where the alien visitors were being held.

"Tell them we are handing it," Nick snapped, not wanting to deal with 'the council' right now.

"Yes well…they want to handle it, sir," she retorted. "They want them, along with Loki."

Nick sighed, feeling a headache coming on.

"I'll try to keep them busy but I would cross examine every agent there, sir, we can't have any sleeper agents like last time," Agent Hill frowned before signing off right as Black Widow and Hawkeye entered the conference room.

"Are they secure?" Nick asked.

"We think so," Hawkeye responded. "We just don't know if the restraints can hold them, especially that Superman. I guess we'll know when they wake up."

"Were you able to open the Batman's belt?" Nick was very interested by what was stored in Batman's belt since he wanted to find out more about that green rock Batman had taken out of his belt, which seemed to have weakened the Superman.

"No," Black Widow answered. "Nor were we able to open his jet or take his mask off. It shocks anyone who touches it or releases knockout gas and it also seems to have a locking contraption as well. His technology is very advance…"

"Maybe Banner and Stark can get through it," Hawkeye suggested.

Nick didn't say anything, he really didn't want to involve 'The Avengers' anymore with this but he had a feeling it would be hard to convince them otherwise.

"Okay I call Wonder Chick!" Tony announced when the doors of the conference opened again as the rest of the Avengers filed in. Everyone had injuries, except for Banner but Tony looked the worse out of the lot. His entire right side of his body was bandaged up since Batman had broken his arm and Superman had burned his shoulder with his heat vision, he was a mess but yet his same old self.

"Your not questioning anyone, Stark," Nick proclaimed. "Especially not her."

"If you think you're leaving us out of this, think again!" Tony protested. "We fought them so we should question them and find out who they are and where they came from."

"I agree," Thor declared. "I am not going anywhere until those question are answered. I do not think I have even encounter someone as powerful as that Superman, he could pose a threat to yours and my world alike."

"You're saying he's more powerful than a god?"" Banner asked, curiously.

"I just know that even All-Father does not even process powers like him."

"So what does that mean?" Steve asked.

"It means he is a threat and should not be trifled with."

"He didn't seem bent on Earth's destruction," Steve mentioned. "He just seemed confused and all he wanted was his friends back. I don't think he's a threat."

"Well I can't say the same about that Batman," Tony hissed, bitterly. "Something was off about that guy-

"I think you're just mad he was able to bypass your system and broke your arm," Black Widow interrupted with a smirk on her face.

"Oh I see you're still sour about that comment about you and Wonder Woman earlier-

"Okay enough," Nick shouted over them. "I'll assign all of you to question one of them and if you can't get anything from them then I'll send in the professionals."

"Oh thanks for having so much confidence in us," Tony commented, rolling his eyes.

"Stark, Banner, 'The Batman.' And if you two wouldn't mind taking a look at his technology as well it would be appreciated, we are having trouble figuring it out."

Tony sighed but Banner seemed content and stated, "His technology looked very impressive. I would love to look at it."

"It's not that impressive," Tony mumbled low.

"Black Widow, Hawkeye, you two can question the 'Wonder Woman."

Hawkeye teasingly winked at Stark, who just glared back at him.

"…and then Steve and Thor, Superman."

"May I also be present when the 'Wonder Woman' is being questioned?" Thor asked, earnestly. "I cannot explain it but there was something familiar about her."

Nick nodded.

"Oh so he gets what he wants?" Tony complained.

"Well he is a god," Black Widow shrugged.

"Actually Thor," Nick breathed, realizing something. "There is another person I want you to question as well."

* * *

 

"… _There will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can not find you…"_ Loki heard a voice whisper in his ear but was convinced he was just imagining things or hoped he was.

_How much longer are we going to stay here?_ Loki thought, irritably. Him and Thor were about to go back to Asgard when suddenly he was brought here instead and thrown into this cell. This cell was more secure than the one on the helicarrier since he was practically in a metal box but it was the muzzle and chains he still had on that were the things that were keeping him in this cell since they were magical reinforced. Though, he didn't feel secure here, he felt paranoid. He kept hearing those whispers like 'The Other' was in the room with him.

He would feel more secure and safe on Asgard since jail cells on Asgard are near impossible to get in to but here on Earth he felt out in the open. He hated to admit it but he wanted to go home. He was so afraid what would happened to him if he didn't leave Earth soon.

" _You think you know pain?"_ he heard the whispers say again. _"He will make you long for something as sweet as pain-_

Loki then felt a burning sensation on his neck and jumped when suddenly the door of cell opened, revealing Thor and Black Widow.

He tried not to look happy but he was glad they were finally leaving this awful planet.

"We're not leaving yet," Thor told him, which made Loki sag a little. "But we require your assistance and if you help us then All-Father might lighten your sentence." He then removed the muzzle from his head.

"Tell us if know anything about these beings, the portal they came out of or anything at all," Black Widow said before taking out a small computer pad and showing him video clips of the fight between Darkseid, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman from earlier.

The portal didn't look the same but when he saw Darkseid, his eyes widened. The being reminded him of Thanos and it made his heart skip a beat.

Black Widow noticed. "Do you know him?"

Loki blinked and stared at the alien but whispered, "No I don't know any of them nor I have ever seen a portal like this one before."

"You looked like you recognize him," Black Widow remarked, pointing to Darkseid.

"I do not."

"You better not be lying," Thor hissed, crossly.

"Then I don't know why you came to me then," Loki snarled back.

Thor suddenly grabbed Loki's throat and slammed him against the wall. "Do not test me, you will tell us what we want to know."

"I do not know any of them, honest," Loki gritted through his teeth. "Sorry to disappoint you again, _brother_."

Thor grunted in annoyance before dropping him and grumbling, "We may not be leaving anytime soon then, _brother_."

_No!_ Loki almost shouted out loud. He had to leave this planet!

Thor gave him a concerned look, sensing his brother's uneasiness but didn't say anything as he and Black Widow left his cell.

Loki sighed and tried to wipe his forehead but couldn't since his chains prevented him. He didn't know how much longer he could take being here, he felt so unsafe and vulnerable. Though, at least one good thing came out of this, Thor had forgotten to put his muzzle back on, which had been chafing his face. But right after he thought that, Black Widow suddenly came back into his cell and got uncomfortably close to him.

"If you're lying," Black Widow breathed in almost a sultry voice as she picked up the muzzle off the bench and slammed it roughly back on his face. "I'll hurt, you slowly, intimately and in ways you didn't think were even possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and since this is taking place after the alien invasion in 'The Avengers,' I didn't write in any panicked civilians since I assumed that most of Manhattan has been evacuated for clean up and reconstruction so yeah if any of you noticed or anything ;p


	5. The Irrational Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sorry I forgot to update but again there are 10 chapters on FF net if you really want the next chapter, I'm just transferring it over here.

"Dr. Banner, Mr. Stark we have been expecting you!" a cheerful shield agent greeted them when he spotted them coming down the hallway. "I am Agent Alex Burns and this is where 'The Batman' is being held." Four heavily armed Shield guards also stood outside the door with him.

Agent Burns looked like the nerd that was picked on at school because of his big rim glasses, red hair and freckly face but he was so damn happy and cheerful, it was hard not to like him. Which, Stark and Banner found really weird since most Shield agent usually acted cold and emotionless.

"He must be new," Tony whispered under his breath.

"Nice to meet you," Banner nodded, shaking Agent Burns' hand.

"Sorry my shaking hand is kind of broken right now," Tony said, waving his cast around when Agent Burns tried to shake his hand.

"Oh yes, of course," he beamed. "But I just have to say I'm huge fan of both of you-

"Thank you, we can sign autographs later," Tony interrupted, giving him an uninterested smile. "Is the Batman awake yet?"

"No not yet but we have he's technology here if you two wouldn't mind taking a look at it."

"Yes, of course we will," Banner smiled, sounding a little overly excited.

"Great!" Agent Burns responded, sounding just as excited. "Okay so we are unable to take off his suit or mask, which is problematically since we don't know if he has any hidden weapons within it and you know, we can't have a prisoner armed. We did do a x-ray scan of him but that didn't help though since parts of his suit are lined with lead."

"Are you guys not able to cut off his suit or mask?" Tony asked.

"Whenever we tried touching his mask, it either gives you a powerful electric shock or releases knock-out gas from it."

"Wow, I have never heard of that before," Banner commented with great interest. "Tony, do you have a feature like that in any of your suits?"

"Everyone already knows who I am so what would be the point of that?" Tony answered, sounding annoyed.

"I knew you were Iron Man before you made that press conference," Agent Burns stated, happily. "No one else would have made those suits so stylish."

"Thanks…" Tony muttered low, getting even more annoyed.

"Well if you are ready, gentlemen, let's get started," Agent Burns smiled before opening the cell door.

As he led them in, they found Batman strapped down to table by his wrists, midsection and ankles. He was missing his cape and utility belt since those were the only things Shield was able to remove off him. However, another Shield agent was examining the removed items on a table next to the Batman.

"This is Dr. Dara," Agent Burns introduced, walking over to him. "He specializes in alien technology."

"Hello, I'm Doctor Bruce Ban-

"I already know who you are," Dr. Dara greeted in not a particular friendly tone.

"There was no doubt in my mind you would," Tony smiled, using the same tone with him. "So Doc, have you discovered anything useful?"

"As a matter of fact I have," he hissed before showing them Batman's cape. "I have found this is no ordinary cape. It's used for gliding because when an electric current passes through it, it becomes semi-rigid in a fixed shape like bat wings for example." He then took out a taser and demonstrated it to them.

"Of course, there is a purpose for it," Tony remarked, dully. "You think fashion is on this guy's mind?"

"That is amazing," Banner added, ecstatically. "Have you seen anything like this before, Doctor?"

"Oh yes, it's nothing new," Dr. Dara said, importantly. "They had prototype like this for the army but it was de-commissioned since it is very expensive to be made."

"So he must be very rich then…like you!" Agent Burns declared, grinning at Tony. "Do we know any other billionaires-

"Or he could have stolen it," Tony countered, rolling his eyes. "There are dozens of possibilities of how he acquired any of this stuff."

"Well for one thing I think he's human," Dr. Dara stated. "He's the only one out of his friends that has all these gadgets so I think he's compensating for something."

"Another possible theory," Banner agreed, nodding. "So how you been able to open his belt up?"

"No but I think-

Tony ignored their conversation as he went over to Batman's side and began to take off gloves.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Agent Dara snapped, angrily, acting as though Batman was his property and could not be touched by anyone but him.

"I was just thinking maybe his things can only be opened by his touch," Tony suggested, going to Batman's right side to pull off his other glove.

"Oh," Dr. Dara mumbled, sounding pissed he didn't think of that first.

"Wow you really are a genius," Agent Burns said in awe.

Dr. Dara rolled his eyes.

"Oh and is there a reason you guys didn't take these off?" Tony asked, lightly touching Batman's retractable blades on his metal gauntlets. "They are pretty sharp and I don't know, could be used for cutting himself out of his restraints?"

"Umm-

"And why is he restrained by leather straps, do you guys want him to escape or something?"

"Well Mr. Stark this why we have you guys here because we miss things like this-

"Burns, shut up," Dr. Dara hissed, shaking his head. "He can't possibly escape! We are ten stores underground with guards everywhere!"

"Are you as stupid as you look?" Tony asked, cruelly.

"How dare you-

Dr. Dara stopped talking though when Black Widow abruptly entered the cell.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She had been walking back from Loki's cell when she heard them arguing from outside and decided to check it out.

"Nothing's wrong," Tony professed, innocently. "But I just can't believe how many idiots Shield hires, it's positively mind blowing!"

"Are you hearing this, Agent Romanoff?" Dr. Dara yelled at her.

"Please gentlemen, there is no need for yelling," she responded in a loud voice, coming between the two of them. "Can we just get back on track and act like the professionals that we are?"

They both grumbled.

"Mr. Stark found a way to bypass the Batman's technology," Agent Burns told Black Widow. "It was the more impressive thing I have ever seen."

"Oh?"

"You sound surprised," Tony pointed out. "I do amazing things all the time."

Black Widow shrugged with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes, while Agent Burns agreed, enthusiastically.

"Well if we're all done, making snide remarks to each other, why don't we open his belt up now?" Banner suggested.

"No wait," Tony said, moving to Batman's head. "First, I want to see who's the son of the bitch underneath the mask."

Everyone stayed silent since they are all wanted to see the same thing as Tony. No electric shock or gas poured out of his mask when he touched the edge of his cowl so that confirmed Batman's gloves worked against him. But as soon as Tony began to pull his cowl off, Batman suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about it," Batman growled before he threw Tony across the room with just one arm. Tony went flying and almost hit Banner, who ducked right in time but Tony did hit the wall with a loud thud.

Black Widow quickly pulled out her gun as Dr. Dara and Agent Burns did the same thing but Batman ejected two of his blades at them. Dr. Dara and Agent Burns both stumbled to the ground since it hit them both, which gave Batman enough time to undo the midsection strap and kick his ankle straps off. He was about to jump off the table when a gun barrel softly touched the side of his head.

"Stop where you are," Black Widow threatened. She had been able to dodge his retractable blades.

Batman stopped.

"Get up against the wall now," Black Widow ordered, pushing him towards it.

He did what he was told before the guards from outside come busting in.

"It's okay," Black Widow told them. "But they might need medical attention."

The guards went over to help Dr. Dara and Agent Burns out. Dr. Dara was bleeding badly since the blade had hit an artery in his leg but Agent Buns reassured them he was fine and that is was only a flesh wound.

"Oh how I hate being right sometimes," Tony grumbled as Banner helped him up. "I knew leather straps wouldn't do shit. I thought you Shield agents were supposed to be smart!"

"I'm just glad you didn't hit me," Banner mumbled, sounding relieved. "Or we would have had bigger problems."

"Well since he's awake now we should move him into an interrogation room," Black Widow declared then gestured at the guards to grab Batman. Batman though, suddenly turned around and knocked the gun out of Black Widow's hands before he grabbed her and put an arm around her throat.

"Anyone moves and I'll snap her neck," Batman snarled.

No one moved or said anything.

"You," Batman barked at Banner. "Throw me my belt."

"Banner, stay where you are," Black Widow yelled before she elbowed Batman in the throat and flipped him over onto his back. She tried to slam her foot down on him but Batman kicked her off. The guards tried pointing their guns at him but he moved so fast, they couldn't get a clear shot as he jumped over Black Widow to where his belt was.

He grabbed his belt before throwing a smoke bomb down, making the room fill up with gas. Chaos erupted as everyone panicked, making it so that Batman was able to grab his cape and his gloves from Tony during the confusion. He then run out of the cell after he dodged and pushed through all the guards but when he made it out to the hallway, he was unexpectedly knocked over.

Batman tried to get up but found that object that had struck him, a hammer, was preventing him from getting up. It lay on top of his chest and he struggled underneath it since the hammer felt like it was crushing him but his struggles made no avail.

"I heard the commotion," Thor announced from down the hallway as Black Widow and the guards ran out of the cell after the smoke cleared.

"I want him stripped!" Black Widow ordered the guards. "Make sure every part of him is checked!" Thor took his hammer off Batman before the guards grabbed him and slammed him down face first onto the ground.

"Wait! Take his mask off first!" Tony shouted at them, coming down the hallway with Banner, looking crazed

"Go ahead," Black Widow nodded at the guards.

Batman abruptly began struggling fiercely but a guard managed to get his gloves off and rip off his mask, as the others held him down.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," Tony cried when Batman's bare face was revealed.

"What? What's wrong?" Thor asked, totally confused. "He looks human-

"He was supposed to be disfigured!" Tony growled, finding another reason to loathe him. "I mean I was expecting a real bat-man, with bat features!"

Black Widow rolled her eyes but also wasn't expecting what lied underneath his mask. He actually was extremely good-looking with his midnight black hair and dark blue intense eyes.

"I was expecting someone older too," Tony also added, stroking his chin.

"Same," Black Widow agreed then motioned for the guards to continue searching him. He only looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties.

Batman kept quiet and didn't struggle against the guards now but his eerie glare and intimating presence were still intact even without his mask.

Black Widow didn't know why but was finding herself admiring Batman. She had only gotten a taste of what he was capable of and well he was good, she almost wished they could have fought a little longer. Black Widow also found his demeanor unbelievable since he was able to stay calm and collective and keep his eyes from showing any emotion even to Stark's obnoxious remarks.

He was going to be very difficult to question but Black Widow was up to that challenge. Her thoughts were interrupted though when she got an update from her earpiece.

"We are going to need your help again," Black Widow informed Thor. "Wonder Woman has just woken up and she's already out of her restraints as well."

* * *

 

Wonder Woman did not waste anytime when she regained consciousness and tore through her restraints like they were merely threads holding her down to the gurney. Shield had underestimated her strength, greatly since they had restrained her the same as Batman.

The two guards in the room with her, tried to subdue her with various kinds of weapons but she simply bulldozed through them. She then grabbed her lasso and her knife (that she kept hidden in her right boot) off a table, which was next to the wall.

Thinking that the door was probably locked, Wonder Woman backed up and ran at the door, intently to slam into it but right as she was about to hit the door, someone opened the door.

It was Thor.

He was absolutely caught by surprised and couldn't move out of the way in time before she knocked him over, pushing him into the wall and falling on top of him.

"You!" she hissed, trying to get off him but instead tried reaching for his hammer when she spotted it had fallen to his side.

However, Thor grabbed her and switched positions with her, getting on top of her and holding her down. "All is well," Thor told the Shield agents, who were forming a circle around them and pointing their weapons at them. "I got her-

"Are you sure about that?" Wonder Woman asked, innocently before kicking him in his privates.

Thor grunted and Wonder Woman pushed him off her and grabbed his hammer but before she could attack any of the guards, an arrow was shot at her. The arrow turned into a net before it hit her and encased her. She struggled to get out the net as she tried to rip through it but it suddenly electrode her, sending her into a half-conscious state.

"Yeah, I was about ask the same question," Hawkeye retorted, stepping into the circle before helping Thor up.

"I keep forgetting how strong is she," Thor muttered, feeling a little embarrassed she had caught him off guard multiple times.

"Yeah she's a feisty one," Hawkeye noted.

Thor nodded, while retrieving his hammer from her.

"Bring her into an interrogation room," Hawkeye instructed the Shield agents as they picked Wonder Woman up. "And make sure she's better restrained! This is embarrassing! First, the Batman, now her?" He then pointed at a Shield agent standing near him. "Oh and you! Double check on the restraints Superman! This is not happening again!"

After the Shield agents went on their way, Thor pulled Hawkeye aside and asked, "Do you mind if I just talk to her, first?"

Hawkeye hid a smile that was about to widened on his face.

"I feel like I could get through her," Thor tried to explain. For some weird reason, Thor felt like there was a connection between them and he wanted to explore why he felt that way.

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Why are you giving me that look?" Thor asked, noticing a slight grin forming on Hawkeye's face.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

 

When Thor entered the interrogation room, Wonder Woman lifted her head slowly and glared at him through her black hair. She was now heavily chained to a chair to the point she couldn't move at all.

Thor unexpectedly felt very awkward, a feeling he usually didn't feel as he sat down in the chair in front of the table that separated them.

"I just want to establish," Thor began, clearing his throat. "That we are not here to hurt you. We only want to know if you and your allies are threat to earth-

"We are not a threat," Wonder Woman snapped, venomously. "Is that what you think?"

"Well yes-

"We protect this planet and the people who inhabit it. Darksied is the real threat, why didn't you go after him then!?"

"Was Darkseid that stone face being?" Thor asked, recalling him from the video footage Nick Fury had showed them.

"Yes and since you people allude, you're the good guys, why didn't you go after him instead or help us stop him?"

"You attacked me!" Thor growled, defensively. "What am I to think?! We only wanted to talk-

"What are you talking about?" Wonder Woman barked over him. "You threatened to hurt us if we didn't cooperate!"

"I-

" _I am in no mood for this and I will put down the both of you if you threaten the safety of this planet,"_ Wonder Woman recited, trying to mimic his voice. "That didn't sound like you wanted to talk to me."

"I…suppose I was not as open to conversation as Captain America was," Thor admitted, looking down. "But you were the one who punched me into a building, it did not seem like you wanted to talk either."

Wonder Woman softened her glare and muttered, "I suppose I also acted a little… irrationally."

"A little?" Thor chuckled, drolly. "I've seen more rational behavior from a Bilgesnipe."

Wonder Woman smiled a little, even though she didn't know what that meant. "I was a nearly beaten death so can you blame me for being a little irritated?"

"Perhaps."

"But why are you keeping us here?" Wonder Woman asked, getting intense again. "We are not a threat to Earth if that's what you and Shield are worried about. We have always protected the earth."

"Well that's good to hear," Thor nodded. "But we need to verify that before we let you go but can you tell me that about Darkseid? I have never seen a creature like him before, he looks like he is from the realm of Niflheim."

Wonder Woman made a strange face.

"The world of the dead."

"You mean Hades, the underworld? Yes well, he certainly belongs there," Wonder Woman agreed. "But how do you not know who he is? He has attacked Earth before."

"Well I'm not exactly a native of Earth but I would have known if a creature like him attacked-

"Where are you from then?"

"Asgard."

"I have never heard of that planet," she remarked in awe. She didn't know why either but she found Thor very interesting and had a urge in her to know more about him. "What galaxy is that in?"

"It is not exactly a planet."

"What is it then?"

"If I remember right I am the one who supposed to be questioning you," Thor smirked instead. "I can you tell you more about me and where I am from if you answer my questions first."

"Fine," she huffed. "Standard procedure I get it, what does this Shield want to know?"

"Many things. The most essential thing they want to know is your real name."

"Diana Prince," she answered, quickly. Everyone knew her name, she didn't have secret identity like Bruce and Clark but sometimes she wished she did. She did find it odd though, that a government agency didn't know her name.

"Well Diana Prince, I wish we could have met through different circumstances but it is very nice to meet you," he smiled, charismatically. "I told you my name already, did I not?

"Yes you did," she smiled, timidly. "But if I wasn't tied up and I guess it would be nice to meet you too, Thor Odinson."

"Do not worry you will not be tied up for long, fair maiden-

"Oh please don't call me that," Diana guffawed. "Do you know many maidens who can best you in the battlefield?"

Thor grinned back but tried to go back to questioning since he could feel eyes staring at him through the cameras in the room. "Uh, I am not going to answer that …but anyways they also wanted to know where you are from."

"I am technically from Earth."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't come from the world of men," she shrugged, nonchalantly.

Thor gave her a strange look before asking, slowly, "So you saying, you are from a place on earth where there are no men?"

"More or less."

Thor blinked in confusion; he had no idea what that meant but he was finding her more intriguing by the second. "Your warrior name fits you very well since you are becoming more of a wonder by every moment that passes by…"

"That's what I've been told."

* * *

 

"So is Doctor Dara going to be okay?" Banner asked Agent Burns as examined Batman's explosive gel from his utility belt.

Banner had stayed back with Agent Burns instead to figure out Batman's weapons and technology, while Black Widow took his place in questioning the Batman with Stark. Banner was okay with that since he found this more interesting and he also did not want to be around if Batman tried to escape again.

"He should be fine," Agent Burns answered, reassuringly. "He lost a lot of blood but they were able to stop the bleeding."

"Do you remember seeing a green rock in one of the pouches?" Banner asked, looking through the different pouches in Batman's utility belt. "Director Fury specifically requested it."

"No," Agent Burns replied, shaking his head. "Didn't he dropped it during the battle with you guys?"

"Maybe," Banner dismissed, scratching his head. "Just keep an eye out for it."

"Yes, of course but excuse me for a minute I need to use the restroom," Agent Burns stated before leaving the room and fingering the kryptonite in his back pocket.

* * *

 

"Will there be torturing involved with this interrogation?" Tony causally asked as he and Black Widow made their way to Batman's new cell.

"No."

"Why not?" Tony cried. "He's not human so the Universal Declaration of Human Rights don't apply to him-

"Stark, would you honestly want to watch me torture somebody?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony stopped and thought about it. "I'm not sure…would sexual torture be involved?" He was expecting an angry response but instead found Black Widow getting real close to him.

"Maybe," Black Widow breathed, sultry into his ear.

"Well if this torture then I-

She then unexpectedly hit him privates, making him grunt in pain and smiled, "Trust me you would prefer conventional torture with me."

"Okay I believe you," Tony grumbled, clearing his throat. "Damn."

When they reached the interrogation room where Batman was being held, eight Shield agents now stood outside keeping guard. They weren't taking any chances this time if Batman tried to escape again.

"Remember, Stark when you speak, only ask the questions we were assigned to ask," Black Widow muttered before the guards opened the door for them.

They were greeted with an eerie glare from Batman, who was now completely stripped of his batsuit and was only wearing a white t-shirt, blue trousers and shoelace less shoes that Shield had give him to wear. Yet he was still extremely intimating and made everyone in the room feel uneasy. He also was heavily chained to the chair he was sitting in like how they restrained Wonder Woman just in case.

"You really have him here to interrogate me?" Batman commented as they sat down across the table from him.

"Aw, do I intimate you?" Tony remarked, sarcastically.

"No, not at all."

"Well let's see how you feel after you experience all the tortures we have store for you. Hmm…ever heard of 'the pear of anguish?"

Batman only gave him a blank stare as a response.

"We aren't going to torture you," Black Widow corrected, giving Tony a look. "Though, things could go easier for you if you cooperate and answer our questions."

Batman gave her the same stare as well, making it clear he wasn't going to make anything easy for them.

"So we looked on every database on earth using the most advance facial recognition system in existence and you turned up no where. You don't exist as far as the government is concerned," Black Widow stated. "Care to explain?"

Batman only blinked.

"Well there was this fisherman in Maine that kind of looked like you," Tony added. "But he was bald and missing a hand."

Batman sighed and gave Black Widow a look as if he was saying; _seriously you have him here questioning me? Seriously?_

She stared right back at him, which kind of turned into a staring contest until Tony interrupted it. "Do you two want me to leave because the looks you're giving each other look like you're about to jump each other bones?"

Black Widow and Batman both flashed him angry glares.

"Whoa okay, I definitely hit a nerve there," Tony chuckled, putting his hands up defensively. "I mean do you two see this?" he asked the guards, gesturing at them.

Both the guards shrugged, not sure if they should answer that question and they were glad they didn't since they received a stern look from Black Widow.

"I'm gathering whenever you're nervous or scared you talk excessive or make dumb remarks as a defense mechanism," Batman told Tony in a monotone voice. "I tend to have that affect on a lot of people but don't worry I won't hurt you as long as I'm tied up."

"Oh trust me, you have to be the last thing I'm scared of," Tony snorted, indifferently.

"Oh really?" Batman smiled, unnervingly. "Maybe you're not afraid of me but you're clearly feel threatened by me."

"No-

"Don't deny it, it's written all over your face," Batman interrupted him. "You're jealous of me."

"What? Why the hell would I be jealous of you? Are you a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist? No you're a guy in a batsuit."

"That 'batsuit' was not cheap to make if you know what I mean," Batman grinned, widely.

"Please stop smiling."

"Stark, can I talk to you for a second?" Black Widow asked before practically dragging him out of the room.

"Go help Banner, this is not working out," she ordered him, nodding her head for him to leave.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's playing with you and you are letting him get to you."

"Trust me he's not."

"Trust me, Stark it's written all over your face. I have been trained to deal with these kind of people."

"I think you just want to be left alone with him."

Black Widow rolled her eyes. "Those kind of comments aren't helping, you are only giving him fuel to lit a fire with you."

"Okay, okay I'll just ask straight forward questions and I won't say anything else, okay?" Tony avowed, sounding actually serious for once. He didn't want Batman to think he had gotten to him by skipping out on this interrogation.

"Fine but-

A sudden loud explosive from down a couple hallways, interrupted her though in mid-sentence as another explosive went off somewhere else too.

"What the hell was that?" Tony exclaimed, looking down the hallways.

"Director Fury? What's happening?" Black Widow yelled, after turning on her earpiece. "Fury?-

"Someone is trying to break into Superman's and Loki's cells," Nick answered, quickly, sounding like several other things were distracting him at the moment.

"Wait, what do you mean? Has Wonder Woman escaped?"

"No," Nick snapped before yelling at someone else nearby him. "It's the council-

"WHAT?! Why would they do this?"

"We aren't exactly on their good side right now if you don't remember."

"We are on our way, sir-

"No stay there!" Nick ordered, severely. "You and Stark secure the Batman just in case they try to-

However, Black Widow didn't get to hear the rest of his sentence since yelling suddenly erupted from back inside the cell. Her and Stark both ran back into the cell to find that Batman had miraculously escaped his bonds and knocked out one of the guards but the other guard had managed to subdue Batman with a taser.

"How does he keep escaping?!" Stark yelled, absolutely perplexed.


End file.
